When the Winchesters meet a Timelord
by MasterofCeremoniesUK
Summary: part 1 of an epic crossover between Doctor Who and Supernatural! Set just after The Doctor has dropped Amy and Rory off for their honeymoon, the newly polished TARDIS gets Time rammed...


As the faint glow of green shadowed over the huge 6 sided control console, the glass bobbled time rotor moved smoothly up and down, the sound of the amazing time ship travelled through the vortex to its next destination. The Doctor, having dropped Rory and Amy off for their honey moon, was darting around the room running a cloth over the many control leavers and valves that now graced the panels. "Aren't you beautiful!" he said as he ran the cloth over the small screen hanging on a spring. "Yes I defiantly like you, need to figure where the swimming pool went though – fancy a few lengths!"

With that comment, a small alarm started to beep lightly throughout the room. A puzzled look fell across the Doctor's face, he pulled down the screen to investigate. The screen had gone blank. Silence fell throughout the console room...the time rotor still moving up and down but the familiar vworp not even coherent.

Then a huge crash, a thundering noise echoed throughout the TARDIS. Shaking violently, the Doctor was thrown across the room knocking his head on the rail as the ship flew out of control heading towards the nearest planet as it broke through the vortex...

As leaves and hay blew across the darkly lit highway, a thundering noise could be heard in the distance, two bright shining headlights could be seen coming over the brow. Drawing closer, a black outline could be made out, complimented by chrome body work. The street lights reflecting like it was a mirror on the highly polished exterior. Two young men sat in the front of this vehicle; a '67 Impala that looked like it'd just rolled out of the production factory, and their destination?

South Dakota.

"Sammy! SAMMY! Will you quit it!"

Dean was driving at a fair speed down the highway as nuts were hitting him on the side of the head. "I just cleaned this dam thing this morning Sam! Knock it off, or I'll knock you off!"

Sam sat there with a smirk on his face, looking at his older brother who was frowning whilst concentrating on the road. He bit his lip as he aimed another towards Dean's temple. In a forceful notion Dean reached over and grabbed the nuts, pulling them hard. Sam struggled back before they exploded all over the car. Dean glared at Sam.

Suddenly, the rear window of the car lit up in a bright orange colour, a thundering noise shook the car as ball of flame flew over the top. Dean slammed on the breaks and the car screamed to a halt, as the ball thundered past before crashing off to the side of the highway. Mud and debris flew everywhere from the impact echoing a huge cloud of smoke.

Sam and Dean looked out the window, looked at each other, and then looked back. Their mouths slightly open Sam was the first to speak.

"Erm, Dean? What-I mean...what the hell?"

"Ghosts and vampires I can deal with," Dean said, "but this is a whole loada new weird shit."

The pair exited the car, moving round to the back and equipping themselves with shotguns, they started to edge towards the crater slowly. Trees lay strewn as if they'd been pushed over like they were as light as air. A trail of debris and flames led up to the huge hole that must have been the size of a stadium. Cautiously, they moved up the bank that had been created around this huge hole and peered over.

Small pockets of flames were darted around the crater, the hole still billowing smoke. Dean coughed a little whilst Sam started to edge his way over. Dean grabbed him by the arm, giving him a knowing look not to go down yet. Another look of confusion crossed the boys faces as the smoke started to clear a bright white beacon could be seen gently flashing.

Dean grabbed a flashlight, pointing it in the general direction of the beacon, then to be greeted by what looked like a blue wooden panel. As the torch made its way down over, he noticed some writing. The smoke finally cleared and the writing became legible.

"Police?" Sammy said looking at Dean.

The smoke was minimal now, and the appearance was defined to be a Blue wooden box, windows on each side, what looked like doors with a white panel on it and written at the top – Police Public Call Box.

"So, what, the feds have flying boxes now?" Sammy said to Dean in bewilderment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean said, pulling Sammy back over the mound and then pulling out his cell.

Recent Calls: Bobby.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bobby? I need you to check something for me..."

"What d'ya need?" Bobby replied.

"This is gonna sound completely crazy, but have you got anything on...well...on a flying, blue Police Box?"

There was a slight pause on the phone.

"Are ya kiddin' me, boy? I mean if you're just shitting me 'cos you've happened to knock one too many back in the bar..."

"No...NO, Bobby, I'm serious. Sammy and I were, well, we were on our way to yours and this... this _box_ crashed down in a ball of flame in front of us, and we ain't got a clue what the hell it is," Dean exclaimed.

"Well, sounds like a load of baloney to me 'cos I ain't ever heard of anythin' like that. Leave it with me, I'll get back to ya."

"Cheers, Bobby." Dean flicked his cell shut and looked around.

Sam had gone.

"SAMMY?" he shouted, running up the mount. Sam was down by the box motioning for him to shut up. Dean mumbled something under his breath, undoubtedly something disapproving of Sam's actions.

Sam reached out and put his hand against the corner post of the box. He could feel it vibrating – only a faint vibration, though. Sam looked up at Dean and mouthed, _'Its_ _vibrating!_' Dean looked back at Sam confused.

The door flung open, and Sam stumbled back, retreating slightly back up the mount, as Dean raised his gun. Smoke billowed from the open door, and some coughing could clearly be heard. A hand appeared on the edge of the closed door, followed by another, before a floppy haired, bow tied man appeared.

Coughing, the man looked around to see a gun pointing straight at him.

"Ah! Hello...! Yes, um...I guess you'll be need an explanation," he said, followed by a toothy smile.


End file.
